


highly favored

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Even, Blow Jobs, But not really just dom energy, Flirting, Height Differences, M/M, Neighbor au, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, because what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak has been pining for his neighbor for months and uses Even's loud music as an excuse to meet him. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	highly favored

Isak fell in love when he first saw him. Standing about 6'4, arms covered in tattoos, typically with a joint in between his lips, his middle part having his hair hang right above his brows. There's no doubt his neighbor walked right out of his wet dream.

And he thought about getting with him since he saw him three months ago but he doesn't think he's ever been noticed 

Isak is skinny, only 5'6, the dude probably can't spot anyone shorter than 6 feet. They've never made eye contact before but Isak really really wants to, among other things. He likes taller, bigger guys. He can't help himself. 

Isak is sitting against his bed, it's a little past 11 and he hears a 90s hip hop playlist going next door and typically he'd be bothered by the music so late but he really just wants to join the man of his dreams and listen with him. 

He's had a glass of wine so perhaps he's feeling a little brave but he gets up, grabs his keys and finds himself knocking on the door.

He knocks a little louder when no one answers. He hears the music turn down a little and footsteps come closer to the door and he opens it, standing there shirtless with gray sweats hanging low on his hips. 

Isak feels his mouth watering at he stares at his toned and tatted body.

"Did you need something?"

Isak looks up to him and blushes, "I--um" He tries to subtly look down at his chest again, soaking it up and looks back up at him, "Sorry um, your music. It's just really loud."

"Oh, sorry. I was in my head, just painting and didn't even realize it's probably late"

"You paint?" Isak ask.

He nods, "Working on a piece right now."

"Can I see?" He ask innocently. 

"Sure" He says welcoming him in, "What's your name by the way?" He ask. "I didn't realize you lived next door? You just moved in?" He asked closing the door.

"I'm Isak and um no, I've actually been here for a while. You must of just not noticed me."

"I'm Even and I don't think that's it, I would of defintely noticed you" And before Isak can freak out over the comment, Even is showing him his painting. But Isak is too busy looking at the other work of art, Even's shirtless body.

"...so that's kind of what I was inspired by. Do you get it?" Even ask looking back at him. Isaks, gaze shifts up in embarrassment and he just nods, "You're really talented. I really like Biggie too, by the way" He says hearing the music as Even goes to lower the volume

"Do you? Are you into hip hop?"

Isak nods, "Yeah, it's my favorite kind of music. NWA, Tupac and stuff".

Even nods looking rather impressed by Isaks music taste. "Well, I turned the music down so you're good or you can chill here, I don't really care" He says sitting on his stool, adjusting the easel.

"So how long have you been into painting?" He ask as he sits on the couch. 

"For enjoyment, since I was a kid but like really getting good at it, I was probably 11. Are you into any art?"

Isak shakes his head and tucks his legs under his butt, "I'm not creative, I wish I was"

"I'm sure that's not true, people think about creativity very conventionally. I'm sure whatever your hobbies are require some level of creativity."

"I like skateboarding" He shares. 

"Well I'm sure you do some tricks, that requires creativity"

Isak nods and watches Even paint, enjoying the music in the background. After several minutes of a comfortable silence, Even asks, "So did you really come over here to tell me to turn my music down?"

Isaks brows furrow, "What do you mean?"

"I can't count how many times you've checked me out since you've been here"

Isak eyes widen and he feels his face and neck turn red. He doesn't know subtly. He covers his blushing face, "Sorry."

Even chuckles, "It's fine so why did you come?" He ask still focusing on his piece.

"I uh--I don't really know. I've had a crush on you for a while and I had some wine tonight and I guess I was feeling a little brave."

Even nods slowly, processing the information, "And what were you hoping would happen?"

There's something quite intimidating to Isak about Even asking these personal questions while so nonchalantly still attentive to his canvas.

"I don't know." He shrugs.

For the first time, Even's gaze shifts to his, "Dont lie to me"

"I--I just wanted to meet you, I guess"

"And?"

"Even" He blushes and just looks down at his twiddling thumbs. 

"Isak." 

"I guess I thought about kissing you" He admits.

Even nods and after a few moments, he stops painting and looks at Isak, "You can kiss me"

Isaks heart is pounding a mile a minute, "You don't have to say yes."

"I said, you can kiss me, Isak."

Isak gives a shy nod and stands up, walking over to Even. He stands in front of him and leans down and presses his lips to his. He thought if he ever had the chance, he would really go for it but now he's feeling quite timid. He pulls back and Even raises his brows, "You know, for someone who's been crushing on me for months, that's not the kiss I was expecting."

"I'm sorry, you make me nervous."

Even brows furrow and he pulls Isak down to sit on one of his legs, Isaks legs hanging on either side, "Why are you nervous?"

"I've thought about this a lot and now I'm here, and you're you. It's just a lot" He confesses 

"That kiss we just had, is that how you imagined it?" 

Isak shakes his head,looking into Evens green eyes and down to his full lips.

"Then kiss me like you've been wanting to." 

If Even keeps talking like this, Isak is going to get hard against Evens thigh and that'd be embarrassing. 

Isak leans in and kisses him softly. Soft, innocent kisses but then Isak slowly slides his tongue in his mouth. Isak feels Evens hand wrap around the back of his neck and his big hand enrapctures his neck and that should not turn Isak on so much. He holds Even by the jaw and just deepens the kiss and uncontrollably starts grinding against his thigh. 

Isak pulls back when he's feeling like he's losing control. He just rest his forehead against Evens shoulder and Even wraps his arms around him, "You're so small" He observes realizing his arm wraps around his back to his belly button.

"I know. I've always been small"

"I think it's kind of cute" Even admits. Isak lifts his head up and looks down at Even and kisses his lips, muttering against them, "I want you so bad"

Even picks Isak up in one arm and walks over to the couch, dropping him down and tugs off his shirt. They start making out again, grinding up against each other and that's when Isak feels it. Evens hard dick against his thigh and Isak feels pre come leak at the thought, he's so ready.

They strip each other naked and the body Isak had dreamed about for months is even better in person.

Even goes to finger him but Isak pushes Even to lie down and wraps his mouth around him. If he, only has one chance to be with Even, he is going to suck his dick.

He keeps his hand wrapped around what he can't fit in his mouth but tries his hardest. He swirls and sucks to his hearts desire. He feels Even removing Isaks hand off of his dick and helps guide Isak further down, "Open wider"

Isak does and Even thrusts up into his mouth and let's out a deep groan. He fucks up into his mouth until Isak pulls back,saliva lingering. Isak goes back in, sucking him off and feeling Even get harder inside his mouth with each passing moment

Even soon pulls Isak off and fingers him open for a bit before getting lube and a condom. 

"Can you lay over here?" Even ask, patting the arm of the couch. Isak lies across it on his stomach, his upper body hanging off as Even slides the condom on, "You're so fucking small, I'm scared I'm gonna break you or something" He jokes but his voice is layered with fear 

Isak shakes his head and his ass, "Please, I want it so bad. I want you to whatever you want to me." He's been dreaming about this for long, he's bursting with excitement and sexual frustration 

Even teases his hole, slapping and sliding his dick against it before pushing in in one swift move and Isaks eyes widen in shock. He feels so unbelievably full, holy shit he thinks. Even is inside of him. And this angle is unbelievable

Even starts grinding into him, his dick hitting absolutely everywhere inside of him at a slow and deep pace. Even is throbbing inside of him and it makes Isak feel like he's on cloud nine. 

Even pulls Isak up by his arms and turns his head so he leans back to kiss him,"Is this what you dreamed about?"

Isak nods and whines, looking up at Even desperately, "Fuck me though" He begs. "Hard"

Even interlock his large hands in front of Isaks neck to keep the boy's back arched and starts pounding his dick inside of him and Isak starts screaming out in pleasure.

Even is choking him and wrecking his hole and Isak is already feeling the immeasurable heat build in the pit of his stomach because it feels so overwhelming. He grabs onto the nearest cushion, clawing at it. He loses grip of the cushion when Evens hands release from his neck

Isak soon feels himself slipping off the arm of the couch as Even fucks him but he says something when it's too late and they're both crashing to the floor.

They laugh about it and untangle their limbs. Even sits back on the couch and Isak climbs in his lap and slides back on. 

As soon as he starts moving and watches Evens eyes roll back, his eyes close as he mouths _oh fuck_. Isak smiles to himself and continues to move in slow and rhythmic figure eights.

He wraps his hand around Evens neck and starts moving up and down on him, "Holy shit Isak, that fucking ass. You're gonna get me close" He admits.

Isak doesn't want this to end just yet so he stops moving and tells Even to fuck him. Even flips him on his back, spreading his legs open in a wide V and starts fucking him every which way. Isak feels like he can't even take a moment to breathe, that heat in the pit of his stomach is feeling more intense and the amount of pleasure he's feeling is all too consuming. He brings his hand down to stroke himself but he cant feel his hand but he just feels like he's losing control and can't even find the coordination to finish himself off.

"Even, touch me" He chokes out. Holy fuck runs through Isaks mind as soon as Evens hand gets on him, he knows he's loud because he can feel how scratchy his voice is getting but he really can't be too sure. His senses have tuned out to milk this mind blowing orgasm out of his body and it courses through his body so suddenly and he's releasing with an arch of his back.

Even goes to pull out way too soon and Isak just let's out a whine and Even stays put as Isak chases the last seconds of pleasure. When he finally opens his eyes, the puddle on his stomach throws him for a surprise. He didn't need a visual of how good this was but it was still there. 

Even finally pulls out, pulling the condom off and moves up the couch and Isak wraps his hand around him, stroking him until he comes all over Isaks chest and collar bone.

Even swipes his thumb in his come and pushes his thumb into Isaks mouth who sucks his finger clean. 

Even leans back, lying on the other end of the couch, breathless, "It makes no fucking sense how good that was."

Isak hisses as he tries to sit up, "Need a towel"

Even gets up to fetch him one and Isak wipes himself down. Even kneels in front of him and leans up to kiss his lips. 

Isak smiles and gives him another kiss, "I think you should carry me back to my apartment"

Even nods and hands Isak his clothes as he slowly gets dressed and Even tugs his pants back on. Even picks him up bridal style, putting his lock on so the door didn't shut. Isak fetches his keys out and Even holds him up against the wall in one arm as he opens the door. And Even holding him with one arm should not be turning him on when he's just been fucked halfway into next week.

Even walks in, "What the fuck, you're so cute" Even says looking around at all the bright colors. "And you have a stool for the top cabinet" Even notices with a laugh. He carries Isak to his bed and lies him down, ""How do you feel?"

"Happy and well fucked."

"As you should" Even smiles, leaning down to give him a kiss. He walks to the doorway to head out, "Um, if you happen to get annoyed with my music ever again or maybe need someone to reach the top cabinet, I'm here"

Isak smirks and nods as Even leaves. 

And if the next weekend, Even was blasting his music more than usual and Isak came over to ask him to turn it down and the week after, Isaks stool broke and he couldn't reach his top cabinet, then that's just something that goes unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to you if you get the title reference.


End file.
